The invention is related to temporary windshields for vehicles, particularly golf carts, wherein the windshields are extendable for use and retractable for storage. Numerous types of weather shields and vehicle side curtains are known in the prior art which are mountable on an upper portion of a vehicle, such as the top structure, and unrollable or unfoldable to an extended position with a lower edge securable to a lower portion of the vehicle. The prior art devices are constructed primarily as weather shields for opened vehicles having only a permanent top and windshield. For vehicles such as golf carts, which only have a top or sunroof or sun shade, the use of these vehicles is limited to times of fair weather since no protection is for the passengers and for no windshield is provided to deflect wind, rain, blowing sand and the like. Since no protection except from the roof is provided on golf carts and similar vehicles, this limits the use of the vehicle to times of good weather and makes it uncomfortable to use the vehicle during times of bad weather, such as rain or other times such as when dust or sand is blowing as the passengers of the vehicle are subjected to more intense exposure when the vehicle is moving. No prior art device is known to provide a temporary windshield for such vehicle.